Color Disaster
by xCH3MIC4LZx
Summary: Lets take a trip down memory lane, with Matt and Mello. Back in the Whammy House days... where death didnt lurk in every corner... where love began to flurish, even in the heart of our beloved Mello. Read and Review please.


Chapter 1:

A dead end street in a busy city. A run down apartment, and a single flickering street. A young, lively boy use to live here. He was quiet, and never had much to say. He wasn't easy to motivate, his world falling in front of him. He could do nothing about it. He sat and watched as one thing led to another and another. Childhood memories were nothing more than a nightmare. A nightmare he wished to forget. After living through all of his hardships, he was left mute. He refused to speak. He was too scared. So he hid behind his hair and his orange goggles. He hid from the nightmare he use to call his life.

Things had been pretty bad for years back then. When he was younger he was taken from his family. He would show up at school with bruises, scrapes and cuts. When people would ask, he would make up a string of lies. He was scared to tell anyone what his home life was really like. But instead he made up, what was to him, another world. He had loving parents that spent time with him and helped him with homework. His father loved to cook and on Friday nights, the would play games together. Some days he would actually believe that that's what he was going to go home to.

But, when he did finally get home on those days, it only lead to despair. They would fight, and yell and throw things. He would hide in his room, and try to avoid to avoid it as much as possible. That was all he could do.

But then life decided that this wasn't enough for him. He had come home to his parents at each others throats, attacking each other with whatever they could find. He was caught in a cross fire. He tried getting to his room to hide as per usual. But he was grabbed roughly by the collar and held to the wall.

"Where 're ya goin' boy? You're goin' no where Theresa."

His father probably didn't even know his name. His real name was Mail Jeevas. And his father though he thought he was attacking his wife. The boy struggled in his fathers death grip. He was being strangled and couldn't make a sound. With this distraction, his mother ran out of the house and drove away. His father kept a it, not relenting his grip on his only son. The one he didn't know existed. Finally, he kicked his father in the gut hard enough for him to drop him. The boy fell to the floor and ran as far away as he could. He would never go back. The place where hell was called home.

He had no other choice. He had to. So he lived on his own for a while. He stole to get by, and did what he had to do.

That was until a couple cops dragged him off the streets. He was about eight years old. They asked him questions and he refused to answer. He was a mute. They took off his jacket to get a picture of the kid. He had flaming red hair, deep green eyes. He wasn't too pale, he had a bit of a tan to him. A couple freckles spotted his cheeks. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a pair of ratty jeans and he was barefoot. They guessed he grew out of his shoes and discarded them.

They took a picture and then they made him take a test.

Their results were shocking. This kid hasn't been in school since he had runaway about a year ago, but his score was better than any they had seen. Turns out he was a math genius, and he had a thing for computers. He was pretty good at English and his knowledge on science was right where it should be. They didn't believe that he actually knew all this on his own. When he was asked about it, he pointed to a book shelf. He had gone to the library and read books to pass time.

They were astonished. So much so, they called the most prestigious place for kids like him.

The Whammy House.

A school for extremely smart orphans.

This is where his journey began. When he had shown up, he had hid behind his mop of hair and a pair of goggles. They had given him the name Matt. He said nothing to anyone ever. He was given a game boy by the computer teacher. He immersed himself in it. He beat games quickly, within an hour sometimes. He'd find games laying around and play them, just because he was bored. In his classes, when teachers called on him, he would walk up to the board and write it out and sit down. Then he'd pull out his game and kids could do nothing but stare. Some stared at him with anger. He had only been there a week when he made it to the top ten.

At this school, they were all being groomed to be the heir to the prestigious L. L was the world's greatest detective. All these children strive to be L because it's all they have to go on. Their grades and performance are number one. People put faith in them and give them a reason to try.

And number one on the list currently was a boy who went by the name Mello. A boy a year older than Matt.

But Matt wasn't far behind. He quickly made it to the number two spot. For a kid who dropped out of school and lived on the streets, that was impressive. This was making the top student very nervous. He was competitive and ready to fight. He was known for his bad temper. So when Matt finally made it to second in line, Mello had a thing or two to do about it.

During a free day, Matt had taken a seat under a tree with his games. He still hadn't said a word to any one, even after months had gone by.

"Mello, come on leave him alone! He's new, and also he didn't do anything to you!" Linda, an artist and former second place holder, said following him,

"Yeah, well, he's going to have to learn that there are some things you just don't do and going for first is one of them." He mumbled through gritted teeth. His cheeks were flushed with angry and he made a b line right for the red head. The other kids knew to move out of the way.

"Hey you!" He shouted, his raspy voice not as loud as it could've been. No need to make a scene. The boy looked up from his game, remaining silent. Eyes hidden behind orange goggles met sky blue, and a staring showdown commenced. Mello stood over him, looking him dead in the eyes. Matt stared lazily, and showed no intention of putting up a fight. He even had the nerve yawn and stretch. This made Mello snap as he grabbed the boy by the collar and yanked him. Matt didn't even make a sound as he gasped. His game boy fell to the ground with a thud. Matt regained control, and continued looking not bothered by Mello. This only added fuel to the blazing fire. Mello slammed the boy against a tree, seething in anger. Matt still made no sound.

"What the hell? Can't you talk?"

Matt said nothing. He only stared into blue eyes. Mello was getting angry and fast.

"Okay well, first off if you know what's good for you, you wont try and go for first place? Got it?" He said, harshly.

Matt didn't even move, didn't nod or anything. Mello wanted fear running through his blood. And he wasn't getting it. He wasn't in control here and it drove him nuts. He let Matt fall to the ground and stormed away.

When he was far enough away, he looked back and there was Matt. Silently playing his game and lost in a whole different world.

The next day, Mello still hadn't recovered from the lack of response. He watched the boy in his classes. He was mute and Mello couldn't figure out how he could stand it.

But Matt made a smart choice. He never went for first place. He stayed behind Mello and that was the way Mello liked it.

Then as if a sign was given, the kid who Matt was rooming with decided that it was time for a new room mate. A room mate that talked and didn't spend day and night playing his stupid games. So Matt was placed in Mello's room. Mello wasn't exactly ecstatic about this. He had had his own room for such a long time. He could pick what bunk he wanted, how late he stayed up. Now with a room mate there would be compromises and a lot of things Mello didn't like. But, he really didn't have much of a choice.

So, within that week, Matt and Mello were sharing a room. And Matt drove Mello crazy. He didn't study. Ever. He did his homework and played his games. After that, he went to sleep. So basically he got to second place, on luck. Meaning, he could've easily been first, without even trying.

What really bothered Mello the most, was that he listened to Mello. Well, he didn't mind that of course. But the fact he didn't care if he were first or second. Isn't that what they were living for? He really wanted to ask him, but he already knew the answer. It would be the deafening silence of the still cold night. Mello sighed and shut off the light and climbed into bed.

During the night Mello learned a couple things:

A) He, Mello, was a very soft sleeper.

B) Matt tossed and turned in his sleep.

Seriously, the guy who shared a room with him could've slept through the apocalypse if he could sleep through Matt's nonsense. The kid almost seemed to murmur oh so softly in his sleep. And before four a.m., Mello was seeing red. Mello jumped up to the top bunk and grabbed him by his collar.

He was greeted with a bloodcurdling scream and frantic tears. Matt awoke, wide eyed and panting. Matt started sobbing and Mello could only stare in shock.

Maybe it was the fact that the first sound Matt ever made was a terrified scream. Or it was what he did next.

Mello relented his grip on the boy and hugged him tightly. He rubbed circles in his back and soothed him. Mello gently pulled off the goggles that hid the boys eyes. Hell, he even wiped his tears away.

"Hey calm down…" Mello didn't know what to do. He had placed the goggles of to the side.

Matt just kept crying and crying. It was like a water pipe exploded in his brain or something. The tears just fell and fell and fell. Mello just sat there like an idiot and watched as the kid cried. He sat and rubbed his back, pushed his hair out of his face. Mello's eyes widened like as big as saucers when Matt practically buried his face in his shoulder. His sobbing died down to sniffles, and he eventually fell asleep right there. Mello, not wanting to wake him again, just slept next to him. He moved him down to pull the covers up and made him comfortable. Which evidently worked, because Matt proceeded to wrap his arms around Mello.

This is when Mello really took notice of Matt. First thing he noticed, which was kinda hard to miss in the first place, was his hair. It was bright red. Like, red paint red. This wasn't strawberry blonde it was crayon red. First time Mello saw, he could've sworn he dyed it. But nope, it was natural all right. It was soft too.

'_Whoa, I did not just think that….'_

Next were his eyes. After he had taken the goggles off, he had seen the most beautiful green eyes. They were dark, but they deep. They were… green? But he didn't know eyes could be so captivating. Well, Mello was sure that they were a lot prettier when he wasn't crying himself to death. Or when they weren't hiding behind ridiculous goggles.

Mello reached behind him and grabbed the goggles and looked at them. Well, they were completely stained with tears. But, Mello couldn't figure it out. Why wear goggles all the time? What was the purpose for that? After being lost in thought, he put the goggles down and did something unexpected from him.

He put his arms around Matt and fell asleep.

The next morning, Mello had woken up to find Matt dressed, and laying sprawled on the floor with a game. Mello only thought one thing. He was a color disaster. Aside from his bright red hair, green eyes and orange goggles, he was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, green sweat pants and orange socks. He looked like he was trying to kill peoples eyes with bright colors. Well, Mello couldn't say much. He only wore black.

"Who the hell dressed you this morning?" He asked, grunting as he climbed down the ladder.

"Are you trying to let airplanes know where to land?" He asked, jokingly.

Matt only shrugged his shoulders, not even casting him a glance.

Mello didn't want to press further, but the kid had to talk at some point.

Then, Matt got up and stood in front of Mello. Mello had to look down slightly, as Matt was shorter than him by a little bit. Then, out of the blue, Matt threw his arms around Mello. And Mello hugged him back.

"I take that as a thank you?" He inquired. He felt the boy nod against his neck. And after he pulled back, Mello saw the second sign that Matt was capable of emotion.

He was smiling. A real smile that was reserved for Mello's eyes only.

After that, Matt followed Mello around like a dog. People would stare at the dynamic duo as they would soon be called. Matt still did not say one word, but he opened up, just a little bit. He only opened up for Mello. They did everything together. Mello got Matt to study and they would study together. Matt got Mello into videogames and they would play together.

Matt would tell you, well if he could, that playing a videogame with your best friend is so much more fun than playing alone.

But being boys, they also caused a lot of trouble. Matt would sneak into the kitchen to steal some chocolate for Mello. Matt learned that if the feisty blonde was ever mad at you, chocolate could save your life. Literally. Chocolate calmed Mello down for reasons he wasn't sure of.

But what Mello really wanted was to hear Matt's voice, even just once. But when Mello would ask, Matt would look away. He was sad, but he looked so scared. So scared to open up that much. Mello could only wonder what happened to him as a kid. What made him lose his voice? When did it go wrong? Mello would then ruffle his hair and drag him along to do something to make him smile again. That smile that was reserved just for him.

One day, while they were outside, some other kids were plotting. They weren't in the top ten. They were older then Matt and Mello and they didn't even make the top ten. This angered them that some little kid could be in first place. Then some brat off the street comes along and gets second place within a few weeks. They sauntered their way over to Mello, looking intimidating.

Matt, Mello and a few other kids had been playing soccer when they walked over. They had Mello surrounded, and Matt was getting nervous.

They started shouting at him, saying a lot of things that, to Matt, didn't make sense. They were calling him dumb, but he was number one. They were calling him weak, but Mello was the strongest person he knew. Finally they started shoving him around. Matt moved in and stood right in front of Mello.

"Matt, get out of here. You'll get hurt." Mello said sternly, not wanting Matt caught in the cross fire. Matt turned to look at him, his hidden eyes full of determination.

"Matt, I said go." Matt said nothing, staring. He turned around and stared at the older boys. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Mello as long as he was around to do something about it.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Sick you're mute bitch on us? We're terrified!" One of them said, sarcastically. The rest of them started laughing. Matt stood still in front of Mello. Mello was ready to attack and Matt must've felt it. He tapped Mello's arm telling him to cool off. He grabbed Mello's hand and began to walk away. But the older kids got to him first. The kids punched Matt in the gut knocking him to the ground.

It happened so fast Mello didn't even think he blinked. Next thing he knew, Matt's goggles were shattered, he had a black eye, and he was covered in scrapes and bruises. The minute they touched Matt, it was over. Mello ran in and began throwing punches, kicks hell, even some bites. He was furious, and the older kids took off. Psh, what a bunch a' wimps. He quickly turned to Matt who was bent over on the ground, holding his stomach. Even as Matt was getting the snot beat out of him, he made not one sound. Mello was sure he had being mute to an art. But what he saw was sure to scar him. There was some blood and plenty of bruises to go around. He picked Matt up and ran up to their room. And he went to his room because he was sure the nurse was a drug addict. No way in hell was she going to be the one helping Matt.

Once in their room, Mello moved quickly, grabbing bandages, gauze and anything else he could think that could help. Basically, he was in panic mode. And he had no idea why. First, he checked Matt's face. He had cuts around his eyes, but luckily no plastic in his eyes. He kinda had to force Matt's eyes open. Matt didn't like people looking him directly in the eyes. Mello knew that much. He'd been the only one to see Matt's eyes. He had a cut on his nose, which was still bleeding a little bit. He checked to see if it were broken, as gently as he could.

'_Good, it's only bruised.' _He thought. He put a band-aid on the bridge of Matt's nose. Then he had him plug his nose and tilt his head back. Mello continued making sure there was nothing serious. And felt the breath he'd been holding leave him. The worst of the damage was bruises and some cuts. But, he had no broken bones or serious bleeding. But that didn't mean he was happy with Matt being all beat up.

"Why didn't you leave when I told you to?" He didn't know why he bothered. He wouldn't get an answer. Matt brought his head down, and grabbed a tissue, trying to wipe off some blood. Mello decided he'd do it. He gently ran the tissue over his face, getting the extra blood off his face.

"You could've been seriously hurt. Promise me you will never do that again." Mello was scared for the answer.

Matt shook his head, his eyes having that same determination as before. Mello sighed and ruffled his hair gently. Then a bell rang. It was time for lunch.

"Come on, Matt. Let's go get some food." Mello said, standing up and Matt followed suit. Matt was just like a dog, loyal and ready to protect his master.

A few weeks later Mello had gotten some pretty rough news. Someone had beaten Mello out of first place. After Mello ranted for days on end, Matt went quiet. Well, more so than usual. He wouldn't meet Mello's eyes. He seemed kinda lost in thought. Every time Mello would ask why, he'd shake his head and shoot him a smile. He would sit and listen to Mello go on about the outrage. But Mello had enough. He stopped and ripped off Matt's goggles. Matt stood up, trying to grab them. (He hadn't had a growth spurt yet.) Mello chucked them across the room and held Matt's face in front of his, searching his eyes for a sign.

Matt's green eyes went wide, and his cheeks flushed almost as bright as his hair. He tried to wipe emotion off his face, but he was failing. He pulled away and went to put back on his goggles. He tapped Mello on the shoulder, meaning he wanted to go play outside. Mello only rolled his eyes and followed. But he had a plan.

He wasn't dumb, obviously. He saw Matt's face when he got close. Now he just had to confirm it. If he was right, he was lucky.

While playing tag and running around, Mello had tackled Matt. Mello was laying right on top of him and Matt didn't notice. But when he did, he got nervous. Only Mello would know, because when Matt got nervous, it looked like he was going to cry and he would shake slightly. Mello could only smirk.

'_Initiate plan B.'_ He thought, deviously to himself.

Later that night, as they were about to go to sleep, Mello climbed into the top bunk with Matt. Matt looked at him, that questioning look on his face. Mello blushed a little bit. He was going to make a move, but Matt had other plans. Matt cupped Mello's face and placed a kiss on his lips. It lasted only a second, but it felt like and eternity to Mello. Matt hung his head low, embarrassed. Mello placed a kiss on his forehead and hugged him.

"I love you, Matt."

Then, Mello heard the softest, sweetest sound God could bless his ears with. In the still night, a soft voice said,

" I love you too, Mello."

END

* * *

okayyy, so yeah. i wrote this a while ago and want some feedback on it ^.^ so review please? advice?? thanks!!


End file.
